dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter
Fighter is a Basic Vocation in Dragon's Dogma. Overview :"A melee specialist with attacks and counterattacks able to cut through any resistance." Wielding a sword and shield, fighters stand in the fray of combat. Their primary role is group protection, drawing enemy attention away from the defensively inept pawns in your party while dishing out heavy damage. Fighters do not have any ranged abilities and are therefore forced into using their tactical wiles, pulling and taunting foes out of reach. They must bide their time until the perfect moment to strike. Fighters excel at ground combat and are a deadly class to be reckoned with. A fighter's primary weapon is their Sword, always supported by a Shield. All of a fighter's skills rely on Strength to do damage. In terms of armor, generally Heavy Armor Sets are the most appropriate for a fighter, together with armored, padded, reinforced or chain underclothes. A custom fighter armor may leave the protected shield arm unarmoured, whilst protecting the sword hand. Fighters are strong on offense and defense, but lack high mobility and ranged attacks. Whilst blocking with a shield their movement is slowed. Skills and Augments :Skills in bold are unique to the Fighter. :Skills in italics can only be obtained via Skill Rings and Bands found in Dark Arisen. Core Skills Sword Skills Shield Skills Augments Stats Base Stats Stat Growth Tactics Combat *Fighters possess devastating close quarters swordplay skills. Attacks such as Dragon's Maw, Burst Strike and Soul Skewer can easily quell most foes in one to three strikes. Dragon's Maw is a must have skill to quickly decimate a large monster and is especially effective when focusing on a weak spot of a downed monster. *Traveling with a powerful Sorcerer is an excellent addition to the Fighter's play style. While the Fighter draws enemies toward him or herself, this gives ample time for the Sorcerer to charge up devastating magical attacks. This tactic is especially useful in all large monster battles. *The Soul Skewer and Blink/Burst/Blitz Strike skills are very useful for stopping the movement and knocking down any monster up to the size of a Saurian, while dealing good damage. Useful for those annoying Wolves. *Sheltered Assault/Fusillade is a very good skill for attacking a boss in the middle of an attack. It may burn up more stamina but you will be safe while stabbing at the boss. *Shield Strike/Storm is perfect for breaking the guard of any enemy. *Skyward/Heavenward Slash is useful for knocking low flying enemies from the sky and attacking tall enemies, like the Goat's head of a Chimera. *Tusk/Antler Toss is good at quickly knocking down foes, making it easy to follow up with a heavy jump attack. *If you find yourself needing better defenses and shield strength use some augments from the Mystic Knight class to obtain them. Fighters will also benefit from the defensive and offensive augments of the Warrior class. *The Fighter's heavy jump attack strikes twice on hit, which is very effective on enemies that are knocked down, as well as being able to keep the enemy on the ground. Other *Use of powerful skills such as Dragon's Maw uses up Fighter's limited stamina pool quite quickly - luckily the game provides ample sources of said curatives such as mushrooms which are just about everywhere you will be adventuring. Take advantage of this and other resources when adventuring. *When launched by a Fighter Pawn's shield skill Launchboard you will automatically grab any monster you touch, so you don't need to press "grab", it does it for you. Notes The Equipment of the Fighter in the Change Vocation Menu is the standard Heavy Iron Armor Set : * Iron Sword / Iron Shield Weapons * Plated Coat / Sectional Iron Plate Torso * Iron Armguard Arms * Laborer's Breeches / Iron Cuisses Legs * Paladin's Mantle Cloak The Equipment of the Dark Arisen Fighter is : * Cursed Bite / Dragon's Aegis Weapons * Abyssinal Outfit / Immortal's Coat Torso * Blessed Sleeves Arms * Immortal's Sabatons Legs * Sovereign's Mantle Cloak External links *Fighter www.dragonsdogma.com es:Luchador * Category:Vocations